Succumb Hiatus
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: She might know Potter's hideout. But is she just playing games? Bellatrix demands for the girl to be broken. ScabiorxLuna
1. Chapter 1

**Scab:** Thank you dear and lovely Luna for wanting to RP this with me :D You're a wonderful rper and your writing style is just ever so lovely. To our readers….. This is as far as we've gotten, enjoy!

**WARNING**: Rating might change soon.

**Writers:** _Credit goes to:_

Rpers: Scabiorsexysnatcher & Luna: ?id=100001768678727 (add them behind the facebook url and you've got Duo Penotti x] )

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything nor do we wish to violate any rules. This work is purely fanmade and to entertain (mostly our selves x] ). We don't profit from this.

* * *

SUCCUMB

* * *

The air was damp and a heavy scent of sweat filled the air as a group of snatchers made their way into the manor. The once so well kept manor which now looked dilapidated, cold and grey. Scabior hardly glanced at the blond male who owned the place, Lucius. How ill the man looked now that the Dark Lord had taken residence inside the manor. Lucius, his wife Narcissa, and their son Draco had never looked more tired.

The snatchers came to a halt in front of the crazed witch Bellatrix, who was chortling and gestured at them with a ringed hand. "And, did you get it?"

They at first shook their heads and the witch started to growl, but then Scabior quickly bowed and interrupted her anger. "But we've got a good trail. A clue, something even better."

Bellatrix seemed agitated. "And why should that concern me? I asked you to get it for me, How hard can a mission be? Don't you snatch mudbloods and traitors all the time? How can a wand be any harder to find?"

"We've got a good lead, ma'am." Scabior tried again. "The only thing we now need is someone who might confirm our information."

Bellatrix snorted and glanced away. Her hand was already resting on top of her whip, ready to use it and amuse herself. "And what did you came to me for?"

Scabior glanced up at her. "We 'oped to get a list of names of people who've been... intimate with Potter."

Now the witch's eyes started to gleam and finally the snatchers had managed to catch her interest. "You need someone who's been close to Potter?'

Scabior nodded and gave her a hopeful glance. by the sight of Bella's smile he guessed that either they were extremely lucky and she'd be in a good mood, or their days were counted.

Bellatrix slowly rose from her chair and extended a hand to him, gently caressing his stubbly cheek. "But my dear snatcher. We have just the right person for you." Then she suddenly turned to shout commands over her shoulder, alerting the Death Eaters who guarded the doorway. "Get the girl."

When she turned back to face Scabior she presented him a warm smile which sent shivers down his spine. "We happen to have the Lovegood girl in our cellar. It keeps her nice and fresh, you know?"

Scabior chuckled at the irony of her words.

Time had gone by in an odd way since her capture. Luna knew she couldn't possibly be in there for as long as she thought she was, but it sure felt like that. A part of her mind wondered why Harry hadn't come to her rescue yet. He was supposed to have her back, wasn't he? Still, the other part told her to keep positive - that she'd be out of here soon, back to her friends and father.

Luna had a hunch she knew why she was captured - the Death Eaters guarding the door had also helped with her reasoning. She was close to Harry; she could provide information on his whereabouts and other such important things. Even if she did so willingly - which, she wouldn't, of course- she'd probably still be tortured. Maybe worse.

After an uncomfortable length of thinking about the possibilities that could become of her, the Death Eaters guarding the door had burst in. Luna's stomach gave a small flip, but she tried to keep a neutral expression, even as she was grabbed, being pulled out of the cellar.

Once, she nearly asked what was going to happen, but snapped her mouth shut. She knew what could've happened had she spoke without them asking her a question, or not spoke something about Harry.

When out of the cellar, Luna got a wisp of something Lestrange had said, something about 'keeping her fresh.' The Ravenclaw's stomach flipped again. What did /that/ mean? She was jerked a bit, and she looked up from the ground, snapped from her thoughts, eyes settling on the group of people that Bellatrix had been talking to.

Snatchers... Lovely.

She could see Scabior's toothy smile as he glanced over her, then composed himself again and his face became neutral, much like hers. They both looked calm.

Bellatrix happily chirped as she gestured at the prisoner. "Here she is. Isn't she handsome? A pure-blood young witch, unspoiled, strong in her magic. But most importantly pure-blooded."

That was when she caught why Lestrange had said for her to be kept 'fresh'. As a pure-blood they didn't necessarily harm her because she could mean something to the race.

And besides she hadn't done much wrong had she? No, it had been her father they'd wanted to punish and apart from her being cold and dirty from the dungeon in which she'd been locked up, she was treated quite fine. Up till now, that is.

Scabior brought a hand to his chin as he studied her up and down. "This is ...?"

"Lovegood." Bellatrix repeated, and conveniently smacked the snatcher at Scabior's side on the head for being asked too many questions to her likening.

"Love... Good?" Scabior retorted with a small smile tugging at his lips. Mischief started to glint in his eyes as he thought the young witch to be kind of pretty. No, actually she was very pretty. He darted out a hand to capture a strand of hair, bringing the lock to his nose and sniffing her scent.

"I wonder if you really do love good." He murmured silently near her ear so only she could hear.

A shiver rolled down her spine, but she tried to act as if it didn't effect her at all. The snatcher's smile was... not exactly what Luna wanted to see. Yes, it was a smile, but... Not a good one, by her standards.

Bellatrix gestured to her, giving the snatchers a bit of information on the young witch. Hearing Bellatrix speak of her in such a way made Luna shiver again.

Being a pure-blood did have its benefits, she decided, as she wasn't the one they truly wanted. And they didn't treat her too horribly.

In fact, if she thought about it, she was treated quite well. She was just cold, filthy, and uncomfortable about the whole situation. But, who wouldn't be?

The snatcher's hand went to her chin, and Luna drew in a light breath. Of course, he was just studying her. Nothing to be worried about. Yet. She had opened her mouth to speak her name herself, but Bellatrix had taken care of that for her.

Blinking a bit as the man repeated her last name, a bit too drawn out for her liking, Luna coloured a bit. Not out of actual embarrassment, but just the way his voice sounded saying her name. As the snatcher took hold of a lock of her hair, Luna's eyes widened, watching him intently. All right, he was just getting her scent. Nothing to worry horribly about.

"I..." Luna didn't quite trust her voice as he murmured in her ear. Especially the comment he made. 'I wonder if you really do love good.' That was... Uncomfortable. But it oddly made her blush deepen. She knew what he meant, but she cleared her throat, mumbling a light, "What do you mean?"

He smirked as he drew away, pretending to ignore her question. He set his hands on his hips and stood tall again, radiating the whole image of a leader.

Her brow furrowed a bit as he pulled away from her. He hadn't answered her question. Well, that was rather rude of him. No matter, though.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Well, start!" She commanded, and Scabior turned to shout at his snatchers from over his shoulder. "Leave us!"

Luna slipped her gaze back to the ground as the snatcher shouted his command for the others to leave. Not comforting.

They left the room one by one until only Fenrir and Bellatrix remained. They didn't seem to intend upon leaving and this Luna was left surrounded by three. As Bella took her position on her chair again, Fenrir leaned against a cabinet and Scabior clasped his hands behind his back to start circling around the young witch. Her eyes moved over each of them a few times, simply thinking about what was going to happen. Soon, Luna was being circled by the snatcher, but that didn't bother her too much. Fenrir and Bellatrix's gaze on her, however, did.

The sound of his boots echoed through the room and for a while nothing but that and breathing could be heard.

Luna tried to keep her breathing steady, not sound nervous or afraid, but it was rather difficult. The sound of his boots mixing with the sound of breathing in the air caused Luna's ears to twitch, and she listened intently, just waiting.

"Where is he?" The snatcher simply said, his hand waving through the air.

Luna thought a moment, looking the snatcher up and down. "He's where he is," she answered, attempting to keep her voice neutral, not trying to show sarcasm or any other thing.

He knew she was toying with him. If the dreaminess of her voice hadn't given it away then her vague answer certainly had. It angered him to see her silvery grey eyes on him, unashamed, as she confidently gazed at him and gave him a reply he could not work with.

He was absolutely sure she was doing it just to tease him. And it worked. It angered him.

"Very clever, Lovegood."

He kept circling around her until he stopped behind her back, painfully squeezing both her wrists in one hand. He bent forward to whisper in her ear, starting soft and ending louder.

"I'm asking you again. Where could Potter be?"

A corner of her mouth twitched up, and she tried her hardest not to smile. She knew she needed to keep everything about her neutral. However, she didn't have a real answer to his question. Harry could have changed location.

Biting on her lower lip, she forced a neutral expression again, reminding herself to keep her voice neutral as well, though she doubted that would work.

Soon, she felt Scabior's presence at her back. The blonde winced a bit as her wrists were placed in his grasp, a light gasp leaving her lips. His lips were at ear then, tone starting quiet, then gaining volume.

"He may not be where he was. He could be anywhere."

"Don't tease me!" He demanded, growling at her through gritted teeth.

"I 'ave little patience."

Bellatrix stirred and took her wand. "Why don't you just torture the poor thing. She seems to enjoy playing mind tricks with you, doesn't she?"

He glanced angrily at her. "And you needed 'er alive for 'er father?"

Bellatrix fumed. "Then seriously maim her. A bit of damage might work."

Scabior snorted. "Good." He twisted her arms behind her back painfully, then let go and pushed her forth until she tumbled upon her knees.

"Talk to me. What do you know of Potter?"

Luna worried her lower lip with her teeth, letting her eyes slip shut as she drew in another breath.

Not giving actual answers wasn't her best idea, obviously. But she truly didn't know where Harry was at the moment. Wasn't her fault.

As Bellatrix' voice spoke of torture, Luna tensed up a bit, even more than she was under the snatcher's touch. Her head turned lightly as to see Scabior's expression, chewing the inside of her cheek.

And then, he twisted her arms, quite painfully, drawing a light, pained noise from her lips. The snatcher pushed her, sending her to her knees with a light 'ooft.'

"I don't know where Harry is," she said after a brief moment of thinking, "His location must have changed by now."

"Then think." He ordered her, his voice harsh and his blue eyes dark and blazing with fire.

"Where could 'e 'ave been? Where does 'e usually go? Didn't 'e tell you things when you were with 'im at 'Ogwarts? Think! "

Luna nearly winced at his sharp tone of voice, but managed to keep herself composed, drawing in a few deep breaths.

"He didn't want a lot of details slipping out..." She said, looking up at the snatcher, trying to think of a place where Harry might be. Only one place really came to mind. Her home. But did she really want to tell him that?

Finally, she gave a nod, looking back down, "I know where he might be.. But it's not for sure."

Losing his patience, he drew closer to her and slapped her. A sharp sound resounded through the room. Her head was moved to the side. He'd hit her.

"Now spill."

He barked at her. Scabior was doing his utmost best to intimidate her. He was standing very close to her, holding her shoulder as he sat on his heels in front of her. She could smell his breath, feel his grip, hear his voice and knew there was no way she could get away from him. He was all around her, or so it seemed.

Luna had little time to react before the snatcher's hand connected with her face, head jerking slightly to the side, mouth slightly agape at the shock of his blow.

"He's.." Her voice was softer than before, taking on a slight nervous tone. Scabior was too close to her, far too close. She caught a light whiff of his breath, felt his hold on her shoulders, and his voice caused her ears to twitch as she listened. There really was no escape from him. Her voice dropped even lower as she spoke, "There's a chance he's at my home..."

"You see? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Scabior laughed as he forcefully helped Luna in an upright position again. "Well, now at least we've got a place to start."

Luna simply shook her head, actually thankful that Scabior forced her to stand again - she wasn't sure she trusted herself to do it on her own. So, that was over. Or, she thought.

"You fool." Bellatrix snarled at him. "Don't you understand we've got people on the look-out day and night. If Potter would be there we'd notice, wouldn't we?" She now rose from her chair and stepped to Luna.

"Now, pretty, I think you're still teasing us."

Bellatrix's voice reached her ears, and Luna looked to the darker witch, swallowing as she approached the blonde. How could she have forgotten they'd be watching her home? Still, she had /thought/ that there was a chance Harry could have been there.

"N-no... Not teasing," the blonde mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Bellatrix. True, she /wasn't/ teasing, but she knew there'd be no convincing Bellatrix of that.

Scabior watched as Bellatrix talked to the girl. He knew that once Bella started something she wouldn't easily give up or give in. He stood there, just watching the two.

"Scabior." The crazed witch snapped at him. "Why haven't you punished her yet? Punish her!"

Immediately he stepped forth and drew his wand.

"Crucio."

When Bellatrix snapped at Scabior about Luna's punishment, her stomach gave a flip again. She knew what was coming to her. She was just thankful that it was Scabior doing it instead of Bellatrix.

Still, there was no denying that the curse would hurt, regardless of who did it. Luna could only hope that Scabior didn't truly want to do it.

'Crucio.' Scabior's voice hit her ears, soon followed by an immense, burning pain. With a scream, Luna dropped back down to her knees, mouth still hanging open lightly in her scream, vaguely wondering if it would have been worse had Bellatrix done it.

"Good."

The witch did not seem interested in the torture as soon as it had started. She just turned away to head back to her chair and grab a glass of wine in the process. As she sipped from it she glared at Scabior who returned her look with hazy eyes.

"Well, it appears the girl might need some more pushing before she succumbs."

Scabior did not stir. He had no idea what Bellatrix was onto.

Luna drew in a few sharp breaths, listening to Bellatrix say that she needed more punishing. She didn't even bother raising back to her feet. She figured that it another fall would add to her pain.

Bellatrix continued sipping from her wine glass, eyeing Scabior, then Luna. How to continue punishing her until she broke? Licking over her lips, Bella's gaze went back to the snatcher, "How about you take care of her punishment, hm?"

Luna looked to Bella, eyes slightly glazed over, "W-what..?" What /was/ Bellatrix talking about? Letting a snatcher take over her punishment? Really, what was she getting at?

Scabior blinked at the woman, wasn't he doing enough already? He'd been using crucio on the girl. He'd tried to scare her with his interrogation methods, and now she demanded more?

He glanced at Fenrir for a moment and then back at the crazed witch. 'Ow do you mean?" He asked, uncertain what was longed from him.

"If you don't do it, I could ask Fenrir here. And don't worry, We'll watch."

Scabior's eye twitched as he glanced at Fenrir once more. The wolf now licked his lips. Bellatrix had ran a hand up her chest seductively and then pointed at the girl in front of her. That was when Scabior caught her intention, her meaning. He shook his head.

"No." But if he refused the girl would await a more horrid fate. And he knew for a fact Fenrir was never kind to his victims.

And thus he took a step forward again and took Luna by her hair, lifting her slightly from the ground and studying the wounds and cuts the Crucio spell had given her. The spell had stopped working, it's effects fading away but the pain still visible in her eyes.

The snatcher knew what was wanted from him, what they expected from him to do in order to break the young witch in front of him.

And he knew he would do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scab: **OMG! We did it Luna :D

**WARNING**: Lemons, non-con

**Writers:** _Credit goes to:_

Rpers: Scabiorsexysnatcher & Luna: ?id=100001768678727

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything nor do we wish to violate any rules. This work is purely fanmade and to entertain (mostly our selves x] ). We don't profit from this.

* * *

**SUCCUMB**

* * *

Luna continued listening to them, swallowing and licking over her lips, trying to bring a bit of moisture back into them. Did Bellatrix mean that Scabior would have to...? Shaking her head a bit, Luna tried to force any thoughts of things like that out of her head. But, if Bellatrix' actions were any indication of what she meant, Luna had a good feeling she was doomed.

Turning her eyes onto Scabior, Luna bit her lower lip. He didn't look like he /wanted/ to go through with what Bellatrix was hitting, but she knew he would. Oh well. Better him than Fenrir.

Luna winced as the snatcher pulled her up a bit by her hair, biting harder on her lower lip. He wasn't doing anything. At least not yet. Looked as though he was just checking out her wounds. She kept her eyes on his for a moment, before forcing herself to look away, eyes drifting down to the floor.

Scabior stood silently, watching how Luna glanced away again. He was unsure what to do next, but knew that they expected him to break her. And also how.

"Well?" He said, but both Fenrir and Bellatrix didn't seem to make a move to leave the room. They clearly intended on staying and enjoying the show.

Luna's eyes stayed to the ground, waiting for what was to come. She swallowed again, looking back up to Scabior slightly, silently pleading for him not to go through with what it was he had to do.

His voice gave them the simple question of 'Well?', as if questioning them to leave. Neither of them moved an inch. It seemed as though they were going to stay to add to the humiliation, the pain. That only made the ordeal seem much worse.

"All right." Scabior finally and reluctantly said. He took Luna by the arms and dragged her a few feet, then pushed her onto a nearby wooden table and made her sprawl on it, rolling her onto her back and glancing down at her.

She closed her eyes tightly as Scabior dragged her over to the wooden table, a gasp sounding from her lips as he pushed her onto it. After he'd rolled her onto her back, her eyes slipped open again, but she blinked rapidly to keep tears from brimming the surface.

"We'll break you." Bellatrix laughed from behind them. "Break her! Break her!"

Bellatrix's voice rang in her ears. 'Break her! Break her!' It was a horrible chant in Luna's mind, and it caused Luna's eyes to water officially. This was all happening. Nothing she could do about it unless she wanted to be hurt worse.

Scabior's eyes met innocent silvery grey ones and he regretted what he'd to be doing. His hands snapped at her dungarees, removing them at the top so her sweater was visible now. Without much ado he snapped that item of clothing away as well, earning an eruption of laughter from the crazed witch and a growl from Fenrir.

He bent forward to whisper near the young witch's ear, placing his hands on top of her almost naked body. "I'm sorry love." He muttered so only she could hear.

She met the snatcher's eyes, biting on her lower lip. He'd hesitated. That meant he didn't really want to do this. Or, at least not in front of Fenrir and Bellatrix. Luna turned her head away, closing her eyes again as his hands worked on her dungarees, biting harder on her lip as her sweater was removed. Bellatrix' laugh mixed with Fenrir's growl. Honestly, Luna didn't think she could have heard a more menacing sound.

Luna squirmed a bit as Scabior's hands were placed on her, a shiver rolling down her spine. 'I'm sorry love.' he had said, lips at her ear. He was sorry? She licked over her lips, mumbling, "Can't you make them leave..?"

Scabior sadly shook his head. There was nothing he could do to overpower or convince the other two to leave. Bellatrix was his mistress in all ways. She'd whip him till death if she had to, if he disobeyed. But how could he tell he was scared of the woman?

And Fenrir would be sure to bite Luna if he tried to get her out of it now. The wolf would find a way to take over the torture and mar Luna's beautiful and untainted skin. Scabior couldn't risk that. She was still so beautiful and young.

His hand reached to her cheek in a caring gesture. But he soon reminded himself that showing too much affection or gentleness wouldn't be appreciated here and now. Perhaps Luna would understand he didn't want to do this, but trying to be kind and gentle wouldn't get them very far. he could already hear Bellatrix cough impatiently. And thus he removed the witch's underwear without much ado, snatching away her panties and hastily unbuttoning his plaid pants.

Luna felt her heart sank as he shook his head. Not only would she be broken, she'd have to suffer with the humiliation of Fenrir and Bellatrix watching. She drew in a harsh breath, hands moving to grip the edge of the table, but she found it just out of her reach. Wonderful.

Her lower lip trembled a bit, but she pressed her lips together, trying to hide the gesture, hide the emotions she was feeling, though she was sure her eyes were reflecting them.

Scabior's hand had went to her cheek, and it was surprisingly caring. Luna almost nuzzled against it, but she remembered the circumstance, and that Bellatrix and Fenrir were watching the ordeal. His actions weren't exactly harsh. They were more forced than anything, but that didn't change the situation any. He had to obey. Luna bit hard on her lower lip as her underwear were pulled away, shivering.

He pried her legs apart and fitted himself between them, hardly having time to admire the triangle of gold that had come to view as he searched for her entrance. His eyes searched for hers again, dark blue meeting frightened silver, and he knew he couldn't look her in the eye. He couldn't bare to watch her with what he was about to do, and he pushed forth, entering her in one painful, swift motion.

As her legs were spread apart, Luna's heart started racing faster. This was really happening to her. She scratched her nails along the table's surface, their gazes locking, her eyes starting to brim with tears. And then, he had thrust into her. She gave a strangled cry, clawing at the table, a few hot tears streaming down her face.

"Hush," Scabior whispered near her ear, his body covering the whole of her as he shielded her from the sight of the wolf and the crazed witch. If Luna would be quiet and make little sound the witch would find the punishment boring soon, and Luna would not be forced to such an ordeal again. But how could Scabior make himself clear to her when both their spectators were also listening.

So instead he hushed her again. He slowly eased out of her, glancing downward to see how the action alone had made him grow hard and how his member was covered in blood. His eyes widened slightly as he realized what he'd done and he quickly thrust inside of her again.

He started picking up a pace, thrusting harder and harder, moving deeper inside of her and hitting her cervix.

Luna merely nodded as Scabior hushed her, thankful that his body was blocking the view of hers from their on-lookers. She swallowed, biting her lip harder. She hoped that after this was over, done with, she'd be free to go back to her cellar. Or at least not have to deal with this again.

He hushed her again, easing himself out of her. Luna gave a silent sigh of relief, but she knew it was far from over. She could almost bet that she was bleeding, what with her virginity being taken from her in a way such as this. She bit the inside of her cheek as Scabior thrust into her again, muffling the noise that had formed in her throat.

As the snatcher started picking up his pace, Luna continued scratching at the table, but they were becoming half-hearted. She was starting to get used to the feeling, even if it did still hurt.

Once, Luna lifted her hips against his thrusts, just to test what it would be like, but quickly lowered them again, teeth worrying her lower lip. Merlin, it hurt. But it was dulling. Still, it was against her will, and the young witch found that she couldn't enjoy it, no matter how it felt.

Scabior was gritting his teeth. Her body was so incredibly tight around him, and so nice. She looked so gorgeous and innocent. But on the other hand he was breaking her, abusing her, doing something he had not wanted. Then why did it feel so devilishly good?

He could feel how her walls started to clamp down on him, begging for his release, and he could feel how he was about to come. Wet sounds of their bodies meeting had started to fill the room as Bellatrix and Fenrir watched them, unstirred.

Her body had started responding to his thrusts, and Luna gave a small sigh. She had a feeling that it would be over soon, what, with the way she had began clenching around him, and the light warmth she had felt in her stomach. She bit down hard on her lip, listening intently as the sounds of their bodies meeting reached her ears.

Inwardly Scabior was praising her for her bravery and the silence she could maintain. He could see she was biting her lip and that her nails were scratching the table to pieces. He could hear a chuckle coming from the witch behind him.

Luna pressed her palms flat on the table, barely digging her nails back into his as Bellatrix's chuckle-if it could really be called that- reached her ears. No noise coming from the woman could be good. And considering the situation, it certainly wasn't.

"Should we punish her for ruining our furniture?"

Bellatrix sounded calm, as if the whole sight did nothing to her and it probably didn't. Luna's stomach churned at those words. It was their fault she was ruining it in the first place. Still, she knew better than to speak.

Scabior was having more and more trouble to hold back. His movements got even harsher and faster now. Scabior's movements grew less forced, more greedy. Luna found it difficult not to make a sound, and a light, barely audible moan formed in her throat.

"Come inside the girl."

His mind went racing at the witch's words. "Do it, as a punishment. No tricks, no protection, no nothing. Do it."

Luna swallowed harshly, however, once Bellatrix told Scabior to come inside of her. She'd gotten used to his thrusts, how he wouldn't quite look her in the eye. But now, he had to finish inside her. The thought caused her to scrape her nails across the table again, but not really enough to cause more damage.

Scabior gritted his teeth, trying not to moan or cry out himself as with one last thrust he buried himself deep inside the blonde witch in front of him. His sperm shooting into her. He looked up, apologetically, hoping she'd catch his gaze.

A short, harsh gasp came from Luna's lips as Scabior thrust in deep, his seed shooting into her. Her lip trembled a bit, but she caught his gaze, noting the apologetic look in it. Still, she felt dirty, and a bit sore. Not even an apology could fix that.

To make matters worse, Bellatrix was applauding. From behind them a sound was heard. Bellatrix had moved from her chair and was lazily clapping her hands. Luna's nose wrinkled, and she squirmed lightly on the table.

Bellatrix was actually applauding.

Scabior looked at her, his head close to hers, sweat visible on his forehead. Then he turned to face Bella, buttoning his pants before he turned to face her.

"Aha!" The witch chirped. "Look, look at her! Such a doll. Such a dirty doll." Then her tone became more dampening. "If she'd become pregnant she'd finally do something good to the world. Pure- bloods is what we need. Loyal followers to the Dark Lord."

Scabior's eyes darkened. He did not like Bellatrix' speech at all but had to listen to it as he waited for her to give more orders. Fenrir had turned away from the scene, finally leaving the chamber. Soon after two Death Eater guards entered again.

"Bring her back to the cellar."

Luna licked over her lower lip, which nearly had the skin broken from how hard she was biting down on it, eyes searching Scabior's. He seemed to have enjoyed it. Not actually enjoyed hurting her, but the act itself.

Her heart sinking as Bellatrix spoke, Luna frowned. There wasn't a thing she could say to the other witch. However, once Bellatrix's words of Luna becoming pregnant reach her, the blonde's hand went to her stomach out of instinct, though it wouldn't matter. She couldn't be, yet. No need for worrying at the moment.

Fenrir had left. Probably going to get the guards, or something similar. Luna sat up slightly, resting her weight on her elbows as she looked Scabior over, thankful that he'd actually felt remorse for his actions.

The guards entered again. She let out a small, relieved sigh as they were ordered to take her back to the cellar. Maybe at least she could try to get some rest then.

Scabior moved over to her and picked up her discarded clothes. He set about on dressing her, moving her arms and legs into the clothes as if she were a puppet.

He did not speak to her while he did these things. He remained silent and kept looking at her arms, her skin, her body, anywhere but her face, not until she was fully dressed again. He tucked her hair behind her shoulder, watching how the messy long curls spilled down her back.

Then their eyes locked again and he stood up straight once more.

"Make sure she'll get locked up inside."

Scabior nodded to Bellatrix and then, along with the two other guards, helped Luna off the table and escorted her back to the dungeons.

Luna just sat there as Scabior dressed her, thankful for it. She wasn't sure how well she could function in the aftermath of the event. She didn't trust herself to move.

She took note of how he wouldn't look at her face, at her eyes. His silence was a bit disturbing to her- she liked when he talked. It was an odd sort of comfort in the dark events. Once she was fully dressed, his eyes finally moved back to her face. She sighed softly as he moved to tuck her hair behind her ear, eyes fluttering half-closed.

Luna heard what Bellatrix said, but she ignored it for the most part. As she was helped off the table, she leaned against Scabior slightly, but not enough to be putting all of her weight against him as they walked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scab:** SOMETHING AWFUL HAS HAPPENED. FAcebook started deleting role players on Christmas eve and hasn't stopped ever since. I've lost my account and most of my friends. If any of you are out there… go to the site: hyves dot nl …Luckily I've refound my Luna ;D So this story will continue. Enjoy!

**WARNING**: Lemons, non-con

**Writers:** _Credit goes to:_

Rpers: Scabiorsexysnatcher & xxlunaloonyxx

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything nor do we wish to violate any rules. This work is purely fanmade and to entertain (mostly our selves x] ). We don't profit from this.

**

* * *

**

**SUCCUMB**

* * *

Once they arrived at the dungeons he let go of her, but only to turn to the two guards who helped her in. Yet instead of turning away he followed her inside, ignoring the piping sounds made by the dwarf before he was dragged off by the Death Eaters instead. This only left Ollivander who was glancing at the tired looking Luna and the snatcher who stood in front of her.

Scabior's hair was slightly undone, the red streak messy and hanging in front of his eyes. He studied her and waited till the two Death Eaters were out of reach.

Now only one guard remained. The one who stood at the top of the stairs. But it wasn't as if Luna or Ollivander could escape now. The snatcher eyed her and smirked.

He wanted to apologize but he could not say 'I'm sorry." And so he just watched.

Luna looked over at Ollivander, forcing a smile to show that she was okay, even if she wasn't. She looked back to Scabior, surprised that he had followed her inside. She shrugged it off though. Not that it mattered. She shifted her weight slightly, still looking over the snatcher, thoughts swarming her head of things to ask him. She looked away after a bit, back to Ollivander. He looked worried. She'd tell him things later. Well.. not everything.

Luna looked back to Scabior, actually studying his appearance this time. His hair was a bit messy, red streak possibly being the messiest part of it. Luna actually found that oddly attractive, something she scolded herself for. He'd just raped her, why should she find anything about him likeable? However, he had seemed sympathetic. That had to count for something.

She pushed her hair back over her shoulder, slipping her gaze up to meet the snatcher's. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. She didn't know what to say at the moment.

After a short period of time, Luna finally spoke, voice soft, barely audible, "Did you want to do that?" She asked, looking down to the ground.

He was about to shake his head but didn't. He could not allow to show as much emotions or feelings.

"Miss Lovegood," He started, unsure whether he'd ever caught her first name. He thought he had not, and if he had he couldn't remember it. Then he reached for his wand, determined to ease some of her pains and clean her after what he'd done to her.

Luna's brow raised a brow slightly, "Luna," she said, "My name's Luna." She ran her hand through her hair, eyes widening a bit as Scabior reached for his wand, stomach lurching a bit.

"What.. What are you doing?" Her voice wavered a bit, eyes fixed on his hand, before they moved back to his face.

"Luna." He whispered her name so delicately that it sent a shiver down her spine. Ollivander gave them both a quizzical look. He must be wondering what was going on between the two.

"Healing you, cleaning you," Scabior glanced at the old male for a short moment before returning his full attention to Luna. "Listen, I can do a checking spell and undo what might be done."

He hoped she would catch his meaning.

Luna shivered at the sound of her name coming from Scabior's lips, but it caused the corner of her mouth to quirk into a small smile. She saw the look Ollivander gave them. She figured that'd be worked out later.

"Oh," She said simply, nodding, "All right." At his next comment, Luna's hand went to her stomach again, "You don't have to do that..." She whispered, looking back to the ground, "Not if you don't wish to do so."

He sighed, though the sound was easily missed. He knew that if he took away what was planted, if he took away the chance of her becoming pregnant like Bellatrix had told her would be good for her, then he might be the hand in her death.

"I can't do it." He reluctantly admitted, his voice harsh and loud as he backed away from her.

"I can't do it, Lovegood." He didn't want risking her death, no matter how much he wanted to help her. Scared, as if he'd just seen a ghost, he stumbled backwards until he'd reached the bars. He exited in a hurry, making sure to lock them behind him. With one last glance t the girl he disappeared, going up the stairs.

The last she saw of him were his plaid pants as he rushed away.

Luna's hand continued to rest on her stomach, eyes holding a curious glint as she looked him over. He looked... Confused, could be the only word to describe him at the moment. Vaguely, she wondered what would happen if he did take away what was meant to happen. Or, if she did happen to be pregnant. What then?

"But-" She blinked a bit, silvery eyes taking on a confused tone. His harsh voice almost made her back up. Almost.

"W-why?" Luna asked softly, slipping her eyes to the ground. This question was unanswered, however, as Scabior had stumbled back, and if she wasn't mistaken, he was scared. A snatcher was scared. But, of what? The possible outcome of what he had done? Or something else?

She caught a glimpse of the plaid of his pants, then looked down to the ground. 'What now?' Luna wondered, moving over to take a seat next to Ollivander.

Ollivander watched as she came next to him before he rested his hand on her shoulder. His eyes betrayed his worry.

"What happened to you?"

His old face seemed kind in the faint light that reached the dark dungeons of the Malfoy Manor.

Luna's eyes cast to Ollivander's face, a sigh leaking from her lips. She leaned against him, just to use him for some sort of pillow.

"It's a long story," Luna breathed out, closing her eyes, "Much rather not speak of it, if you don't mind." She nuzzled against him, sighing again.

At the top of the stairs Scabior stood, still, rigid, listening to her sweet voice as she replied the old man. He tried to ignore the cries of the dwarf who was not being tortured and he sighed.

He shook his head and made his way outside, passing Lucius who he barely greeted and thinking about the past events.

Luna cuddled closer to Ollivander, her mind oddly drifting to Scabior. It felt odd to think that she could possibly become pregnant from their encounter. Not that she was about to tell Ollivander that.

"I'm just tired, now.." She murmured, yawning to add to the effect. She moved away from the old man slightly, letting her back rest against the wall.

Night fell and in the early morning Scabior found himself already awake and waiting for Bellatrix' orders. He stood in the Malfoy Manor, having slept a wink, and shuffled from one foot to another until Fenrir and Radagast entered the room to join him.

The snatcher immediately stood up straight again and gave them a lazy, uncaring look. He started to toy with his scarf now instead.

"Is she still down 'ere?" Radagast eventually asked him, earning himself an evil and warning glare of Scabior.

"So you told 'im?"

Fenrir shrugged. "No secret in it? You liked it, boss, everyone could see."

Radagast seemed sad almost. "I'd never thought you'd do such a thing, boss."

And Scabior could feel his heart break. He snapped. "It were orders!'

"Quite right."

The door opened to reveal Bellatrix, all dressed in black and seething with annoyance. behind her Narcissa and Draco had appeared, as well as three masked Death Eaters.

"And I've got a new task for you to set your teeth into." She chirped. "Dark Lord's orders."

Scabior took a few steps back, not liking the woman's tone.

The night for Luna was... Uncomfortable, to say the least. She couldn't get comfortable down in the cellar. Well, nothing new for Luna. But that day's events had her nearly squirming with her discomfort. Even if she knew Scabior didn't /want/ to do what he did, she knew he enjoyed it.

That's what really sickened her. What's worse, she had started to as well. But he'd done it without her consent. On orders, though. Still. It wasn't right.

Luna found she couldn't sleep, even with using Ollivander as a pillow. So, she stayed awake throughout the night, barely dozing off when morning had finally hit.

However, Ollivander stirred, causing Luna's eyes to open again. She sat up, leaning back against the wall again. Vaguely, Luna wondered if Scabior would be back down. Only vaguely.

"Oh 'Oly crap!"

Scabior smashed a pillow against Radagast who fell down onto a chair. "You two do what you must do, I ain't listening."

Angry with the new mission that was being given by the crazed witch, Scabior stalked out of the room. Surely Fenrir and Radagast would be able to cope with such an easy mission, or at least to listen to the order. Fenrir was very accurate. He'd remember Bellatrix' words in all detail. But he himself wasn't in the mood right now.

He stalked down the hallway, kicking a vase on his way and also an empty bucket before sitting down on his heels, his back against the wall, and holding his head in his hand. he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'Stupid bloody witch.'

He cursed silently. His eyes opened again and he found himself opposite of the dungeon stairs. Curiosity took over and consumed him. Would she be there? Awake? Hating him?

He didn't know why but he found his body moving on its own accord, descending the stairs until he was in front of the bars which he gripped in his hands. He gazed at the darkness and at Luna.

Luna slipped her eyes shut again, taking in a few deep breaths and trying to relax her body enough to actually fall asleep. She doubted she'd be able to, though. She had a feeling that someone would be sent down to receive her again, and she didn't know how well that could go for her.

She had managed to doze back off when the sound of something getting kicked upstairs stirred her. Someone was angry? And apparently right outside the dungeons, as well. That couldn't be a good combination, especially if it was Bellatrix, Fenrir, or perhaps another snatcher. Then again, there was the chance that they were coming for Ollivander instead of her. Not that she wanted it to happen, of course. She'd grown fond of the old man.

Still, someone must have came down the stairs, as Luna felt eyes on her in the darkness. She looked towards the direction of the bars, squinting a bit as her eyes adjusted, barely making out the shape and a few features. Still, she had a hunch it was Scabior. Licking over her lips, she spoke, "Hello, again."

Ah, how angelic her voice sounded. He could feel his body respond to the gentle sound she made. His grip on the bars loosened.

"Ello Lovegood."

Usually he'd addressed her with 'beautiful' or 'lovely' or even 'pretty'. But somehow by the past they now shared he found it hard to do so.

"What are you doing down here?" Luna's brow raised slightly, and she stood from her position, walking over to the bars so as not to awake Ollivander with their conversation.

"Is something going on?" She asked softly, tilting her head a bit, "What's happening?"

He snorted. "Nothing."

Then he looked at her again. She had approached him and her hands now covered his. He was grateful the dark hid the slight colour that had spread on his face.

"Ow did you... Ow are you...?" He couldn't find his words and bit his tongue instead. He wanted to know ho their meeting had affected her.

Luna hadn't realized that her hands were covering Scabior's, and it caused a light blush to form. Still, she didn't move, just attempted to look at him better in the dark, see his face.

Grasping the meaning of his words, Luna shifted her weight to her other foot, looking down at herself, "I'm feeling rather sore... It hurts." She sighed, looking back up, "And I couldn't sleep last night."

Scabior felt a pang of pain at her words. He had caused her this.

"Sore?" He didn't dare ask where but he could guess. "I suppose the dungeon is quite rough to sleep in. Cold and hard."

He frowned and glanced at Ollivander behind her, then at her face again. His eyes had started to get used to the dark and he could now distinguish the lines of her face, and see the paleness of her silvery grey eyes.

"Are you staying there?"

Lucius had appeared behind him and scolded the snatcher for having walked away from Bellatrix' new orders. "Why should you care?" Scabior replied agitated.

"Look, if you care for the girl, she hasn't been talking to us yet. If you ask me she knows nothing. But if you're keen they might interrogate her again today."

Scabior's eyes grew wide at Lucius' words. Again? Today? But she was still sore and must be tired. He could not allow for that to happen to her.

"Again?"

"It is quite difficult... Not a place to be comfortable. Makes the aches worse." Luna sighed, resting her head against a bar, "I hope I get to leave soon..." She mumbled, mostly to herself.

Luna moved her head away from the bars, tightening her hold on Scabior's hands only slightly. It was some sort of comfort, at least. Knowing he was solid, that he felt remorse.

However, Lucius had appeared behind the snatcher, and Luna pulled her hands away from the bars, from Scabior's, listening to Lucius speak.

She'd barely caught more than 'They might interrogate her again'. Again? But... She hadn't recovered from yesterday. Not to mention her lack of sleep would make her even more useless. Plus, she was still incredibly sore.

"So soon..?" She mumbled lightly, hands moving back to the bars.

When she looked up again she found that Scabior had taken a step back and had come to stare at her with pity in his eyes. She was looking so sad now that she was trapped. A caged fairy, or like a mythical creature from the tales his mother used to tell him about.

She truly was a pure-blood. He could see it. She didn't deserve this kind of treatment. He needed to get her out of here.

And thus he called the guard. Soon the door was unlocked and Scabior had free access to Luna, taking her by the arms.

"You're coming with me."


	4. HIATUS

Due to this fic being based on a rp which has due to unfortunate reasons have come to an end I will not upload anything new.


End file.
